Human Mission List - Part One
Human Mission List - Part One Exam Main mission reward: 500 exp, $500, Artifact Capitalizator, 10 Booster Fuel E2 Submission reward: varies 1/35 First Purchase: buy at the Store and Mount (150 exp, $125, 20 Missile Flea) 2/35 Testing Ammo: Use missiles to destroy the Training Bot (150 exp, $125, 5 Nanties 250) 3/35 Talk with Admiral: return to the "Phoenix" Station and report to the Admiral (183 exp, $185) 4/35 Talk with Artkank: deliver bot fragments to Artkank's Lair (183 exp, $185) 5/35 Detail: obtain Training Bot Fragments and deliver them to Artkank (183 exp, $185, 20 Amplifier A-Plasma) 6/35 Transforcators: Obtain Transforcators from Containers and deliver them to Artkank (183 exp, $185, 20 Amplifier A-Torsion) 7/35 Talk with Keller: speak with Keller (183 exp, $185) 8/35 Escape Pod: collect the Escape Pod (183 exp, $185) 9/35 Report to Admiral: return to the "Phoenix" Station and report to the Admiral about the incident (211 exp, $225) 10/35 Talk with Martin: introduce yourself to Martin at the "Phoenix" Station (211 exp, $225) 11/35 Drilling Rig Purchase: buy and mount a Sub-System BU-92 "Pick" (211 exp, $225) 12/35 Ming Minerals: obtain Dentrerium and deliver it to the "Phoenix" Stations (211 exp, $225, 5 Focus Lens Fx1R) 13/35 Talk with Perry: meet officer Perry at the "Phoenix" Station (211 exp, $225) 14/35 Transport Offloading: deliver the goods from a transport ship to the "Phoenix" Stations (211 exp, $225, 10 Booster Fuel E2) 15/35 Hyperdrive: obtain and mount Hyperdrive Alpha (211 exp, $225) 16/35 Amulet: return to the "Phoenix" Station to speak with Admiral Brenon. (211 exp, $225) 17/35 Master: Introduce yourself to Master Abelard at the Wonderers Temple. (211 exp, $225) 18/35 Mental Fire: destroy the Marauder (290 exp, $235) 19/35 Help for Wanderer: destroy the Marauders by using the Impulse Ability (290 exp, $235) 20/35 Move Mountains: destroy the pirate by pretending to be a Miner (290 exp, $235) 21/35 No Mercy: destroy the pirates by using the Meteor Ability (290 exp, $235, 5 Gem Filce) 22/35 Paid Protection: buy and mount energy Shield "Chrome" (290 exp, $235) 23/35 Lightning-fast Retaliation: destroy the group of pirates (290 exp, $235) 24/35 Feel the Force: defeat Cadets at the "Phoenix" Station by using the Discharge Ability (290 exp, $235) 25/35 Trading Contract: accept a trading contract from the Galactic Contract Center and complete it. (290 exp, $235, 5 Electronic key ELK 100) 26/35 Continue education: speak with Master Abelard at the Wanderers Temple (290 exp, $235) 27/35 Destruction: use energy cells in a battle with the Marauders. (290 exp, $235, 4 Energy Cell 30) 28/35 Salvation: destroy the Marauders with upgraded missiles (381 exp, $265, 6 Missile Mosquito) 29/35 Breakthrough: destroy the Geredo ship, moving to the "Phoenix" Station (381 exp, $265, 3 Nanites 600) 30/35 Serious conversation: return to the "Phoenix" Station to speak with Admiral Brennon (381 exp, $265) 31/35 Attack on Temple: destroy the ships, which are attacking the Wanderers Temps (381 exp, $265, 10 Amplifier D-Plasma) 32/35 Bad News: speak with Master Abelard at the Wanderers Temple (381 exp, $265) 33/35 Type of operation: return to "Phoenix" Station to speak with Admiral Brennon (381 exp, $265) 34/35 Contracts: complete contracts available in the Galactic Contract Center (381 exp, $265, 10 Booster Fuel E2) 35/35 Buy an Interceptor: obtain the "Spirit" Interceptor at the "Phoenix" Station (421 exp, $295) Read more: http://starbornwanderers.proboards.com/thread/53/human-mission-list#ixzz2bjHQLG1P